Tu cárcel
by shiroiuta
Summary: "Pero recuerda: nadie es perfecto y tú lo verás... más de mil cosas mejores tendrás, pero cariño sincero jamás"...Veo tu espalda, mientras caminas hacia las afueras de nuestra aldea, y no puedo evitar pensar de que te encerraras en tu propia cárcel por buscar venganza... Song-fic


_Hola! otra vez me inspiré e hice un one shot, espero que les guste, no creo que sea muy bueno, pero desde el miércoles que estoy con los sentimientos a flor de piel y tuve ganas de escribir algo, aunque es bastante corto, quise subirlo, a veces uno necesita desahogar lo que siente de alguna forma, hablando, cantando, escribiendo... y aunque sea corto, si salió del corazón, vale la pena!_

_Gracias a las personas que comentaron y leyeron mi otra historia._

_Esta la hice sobre la base de la canción "Tu Cárcel" de los Enanitos Verdes, la verdad es muy linda._

_Disfruten... :)_

* * *

_Te vas amor  
Si así lo quieres  
¿Qué puedo yo hacer?,  
Tu vanidad no te deja entender  
Que en la pobreza se sabe querer._

Veo que te alejas de mí. Lo único que observo es tu espalda, que me dice adiós. Siempre dijiste que las despedidas no te gustaban, que no hacían más que dilatar el momento, porque de todas formas si algo tiene que suceder, una despedida solo alarga el sufrimiento…

"Gracias" me dijiste, ¿esa fue tu despedida? Porque todavía no puedo encontrarle significado a tus palabras, pero sé que no puedo detenerte, porque ese es tu camino. Tú ya lo decidiste así.

_Y quiero llorar,  
Y me destroza que pienses así  
Y más que ahora me quede sin ti  
Me duele lo que tú vas a sufrir..._

Pero yo no pienso lo mismo, porque va a ser la última vez que te vea, va a ser la última vez que te daré un abrazo, y que podré decirte que te quiero, porque sé que no te volveré a ver… ya que vivimos en mundos totalmente distintos. Porque yo vivo en un mundo en dónde los sentimientos me son permitidos, en donde decir "te quiero" no es una muestra de debilidad…es por eso que me duele no tanto la pérdida, el hecho de que no estés más a mi lado, sino más bien lo que tú estarás sufriendo por dentro, lo que no te permites demostrar y que por eso te termina matando todo tu interior.

_Pero recuerda  
Nadie es perfecto  
Y tu lo veras  
Más de mil cosas mejores tendrás  
Pero cariño sincero jamás._

Pero ya está, no puedo hacer más nada más que continuar con mi vida, salir adelante, hacerme fuerte para poder enfrentarte cuando nos volvamos a ver y aprender de esta caída, porque la vida es muy corta como para sufrir por alguien que cree que a sus ojos no soy buena, sino débil, soy una molestia más en su camino, y sí…porque en el camino de un vengador todo el mundo es una piedra… pero nadie es perfecto y realmente espero que algún día puedas encontrar a alguien que te quiera tan fuerte y sinceramente como yo lo hice contigo…

_Vete olvidando  
De esto que hoy dejas y que cambiarás  
Por la aventura que tu ya verás  
Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás._

Solo voy a pedirte una cosa: olvídate de que existo, de que alguna vez me conociste, olvida toda las aventuras que tuvimos juntos y espero que seas consciente de que me cambiaste por una venganza, una que será tu cárcel, porque aquel que sigue ese camino, queda condenado de por vida…porque..¿Cuál es el sentido de vida de un vengador sino la misma venganza? Cuando se te acaben las cosas por las cuales luchas, verás que cometiste un error, pero será demasiado tarde, porque no podrás salir de tu cárcel, una que tú mismo creaste….porque yo no estaré más al lado tuyo para darte fuerzas, como solía hacerlo, sino que estaré mirando cómo te hundes en el agujero que tú mismo creaste…

_Quiero llorar  
Y me destroza que pienses así  
Y más que ahora me quede sin ti  
Me duele lo que tú vas a sufrir..._

_Pero recuerda  
Nadie es perfecto  
Y tu lo veras  
Más de mil cosas mejores tendrás  
Pero cariño sincero jamás._

Y veo tu espalda, perderse cada vez más en la oscuridad de la noche, ésta en la cual cortaste los pocos lazos que alguna vez tuviste conmigo y con tu aldea natal, pero fue tu decisión, la cual tomaste sin pensar en los demás, sino en ti mismo, en tu venganza y en tu corazón oscuro, tan oscuro como esta noche que nos acompaña…

Espero realmente que cuando nos volvamos a ver, no te halles en tu propia cárcel, porque sabré en ese momento que te perdí para siempre…Sasuke…


End file.
